Mi primer encuentro contigo
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Un pequeño acontecimiento irregular en el espacio-tiempo, logrará hacer su primer encuentro entre Ash y Misty, luego de las noticias de Kalos que recibió de parte de Ash sobre la primer chica que conoció de niño.


**Aviso**: Este one-shot no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan (pueden llamarlo Red20) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.

Salu2.

**Red20: **Hum... Bien, sé que me he tardado mucho en avanzar muchos proyectos como para que saque otro one-shot, pero continuar varios proyectos a la vez no es tarea fácil, más cuando la titulación está a vuelta de hoja, jeje. Pero en fin, este fic va a dedicado a una querida amiga, espero que te guste mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi primer encuentro contigo.<strong>

En una mañana de verano en el gimnasio de agua de Ciudad Celeste, las labores de la joven líder de gimnasio empezaban de una manera pesada como de costumbre. Aunque no era nada complicado para ella una vez que agarró el ritmo a su trabajo, el lugar sonaba muy ruidoso este día. Había recibido un poco más de semana antes, una carta proveniente de su mejor amigo que se encontraba en Kalos, Ash Ketchum, con la noticia de que había llegado a obtener el tercer lugar en la liga de aquella nueva región. Una gran hazaña, aunque había esperado que llegara un poco más lejos, sin duda le sorprendía sus habilidades dado que él inició como las veces anteriores desde cero su equipo contando solo con Pikachu, sin duda sería un gran entrenador si es que no empezara de cero sus últimos viajes y conservara algunos miembros fuertes de su equipo, seguramente hubiera vencido él ya a Lorelei antes que ella, pero por eso ella se estaba esforzando, Lorelei era su reto y agradecía que al menos no le ganara esa victoria.

Y el ajetreo que se llevaba dentro del gimnasio no era de emoción, ya que en la carta él había mencionado que apenas llegase a Kanto, iría a verla a su gimnasio, no, su sensación en ese momento era de rabia. Él había enviado esa carta hace más de una semana y ya se estaba desesperando. El viaje de Kalos a Kanto, por lo que había revisado era de dos días, ya que había revisado el itinerario con la fecha que había recibido aquella carta, sabía que él se iba a quedar un día descansando en su casa después de su viaje como de costumbre, era claro que eso era lo primero que haría y ella también, ya que cuando se habían separado para tomar caminos separados, a pesar de que había recuperado de nuevo su bicicleta, al primer lugar que paró de su viaje de Jotho fue al centro pokémon más cercano y descansar un tiempo de su largo viaje antes de ver el desastre que le habían dejado sus tres irresponsables hermanas mayores. Por lo que solo quedaban tres días de distancia de viaje y eso si no se perdía en el camino a su gimnasio, sumando por completo seis días, andaba algo preocupada en que no se perdiera, pero igual le molestaba que se retrasara tanto. Aunque no había dicho como en qué momento llegaría a verla, le molestaba no saber mucho de él.

Lo único que la reconfortaba dentro de esa carta era que él había mencionado que durante su viaje en Kalos, se había lucido en un concurso de pesca pokémon su anzuelo que ella le había regalado, su mejor modelo de anzuelo, la Mini-Misty y había hecho grandes pescas, eso era lo que la hacía sentir bien, ya que demostraba también que no la había olvidado como muchas veces había sentido muy a su pesar, dado a que pocas veces tenía noticias de él, más que cuando mira las noticias para saber si se ha metido en algún combate importante o en problemas. Claro que había visto una en especial que le preocupaba demasiado, cuando él había saltado desde una torre junto a un pokémon azul que tenía en brazos al tratar de ayudar a un Garchomp desenfrenado, gracias a Arceus que no le pasó nada al final del reportaje, pero eso igual le molestaba, no cambiaba en medir su propia seguridad cuando se trata en ayudar a otros.

Pero había algo también que le molestaba mucho dentro de aquella carta y era el principal motivo de su desesperación por no verlo tan pronto en su gimnasio y la excusa de perderse mucho tiempo en algún bosque le salvaría de su ira, ya que en la misma carta, había mencionado que en aquella aventura por la nueva región de Kalos, tenía una nueva compañía femenina con él, aparte de otra más pequeña y un chico que se suponía sería el sucesor del gimnasio del cual había saltado, haciéndola sentir deprimida. No era que le molestara tanto el que cambiara de compañera femenina en sus viajes, eso era muy normal como de compañía masculina, solo que en la carta que él le envió, había mencionado que aquella nueva amiga era una amiga de su infancia cuando tenía 5 años, la había conocido en un campamento que se había hecho en Pueblo Paleta y en ese tiempo eran amigos de aventuras, cosa que le hacía sentir demasiado deprimida. Ella siempre había pensado que era la primera chica en su vida en compartir sus más grandes aventuras –aunque por un lado lo era, ya que al tener aquella edad no se metía en tantos problemas como cuando viajaba con ella-, por lo que igual se sentía molesta. Él no se había puesto a pensar en sus sentimientos al mencionar aquel detalle en su carta, no sabía cómo se sentiría al leer aquello en su carta.

- No, no es su culpa – se dijo ella luego de gruñir a regañadientes por más de 3 horas dentro del gimnasio que limpiaba como bala al tener a Ash en su mente –. En primer lugar no sabría cómo me sentiría yo porque nunca le he confesado lo que siento por él – se replicó luego de jalarse sus cabellos por tal berrinche que había estado haciendo –. Como sea. Será mejor que vengas rápido Ketchum, no esperaré para siempre por ti – gritó al aire mientras se detenía frente al almacén de comida pokémon de su gimnasio.

Al abrir la puerta con fuerza y con rabia, notó algo importante que había olvidado por completo. El almacén se encontraba vació, no había ni una sola caja o bolsa de comida pokémon dentro. Ni siquiera una migaja para un pequeño Rattata.

- Maldición. ¿Tenía que olvidarme de comprarme la comida de esta semana precisamente hoy? – se maldijo volviendo a tirar de su rojizo cabello en señal de desesperación –. Bueno, cálmate Misty. No hay ningún problema, aún es muy temprano y todos están haciendo sus ejercicios matutinos. Tienes tiempo suficiente antes de que se den cuenta de que no hay comida.

- ¡¿MARRI, MARRIIIIL?! – gritó un pequeño Marril quien estaba muy cerca de ella y parecía haber escuchado lo que su entrenadora le había hecho.

- ¿M-Marril? No grites, por favor. Nadie debe de enterarse de nada.

La joven pelirroja al notar su presencia, suplicó arrodillándose frente a su pequeño pokémon consentido quien no tenía mucho de haber evolucionado de un lindo e indefenso Azurril, a un fuerte y saludable Marril. Quien al notar a la desesperación de su entrenadora y madre, decidió asentir y darle su confianza a su súplica, mostrándole una señal de confianza en su pata al levantarla en su cabeza como si recibiera una orden militar de parte de Misty.

- Marril, ma.

- Bien, ahora saldré por la puerta trasera sin que nadie se dé cuenta de mi desaparición, mientras que tú evitas que alguien se entere de que no hay nada de comer. ¿Está claro? – le pidió nuevamente mientras se cambiaba sus sandalias por unos tenis y buscaba su bolso para salir a la tienda más cercana a buscar alimento.

- Ma-rril~ - le respondió, asintiendo a su petición y mirándola con seriedad.

- Bien, ahora me retiro. Te dejo a cargo de todo mientras no estoy.

Y sin más que decir, desapareció del gimnasio, dejando al pequeño pokémon ratón de agua solo, vigilando que nadie se acerque al almacén por comida mientras que Misty regresaba.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el Bosque Verde, un sonido similar a un zumbido mecánico resonaba por los alrededores. El sonido provenía de una Vespa azul claro, quien era manejada por un chico de ropas azules y de piel morena, con un casco rojo con una franja blanca que dividía el casco a la mitad, con el cual ocultaba su alborotado y oscuro cabello, y el visor negro no dejaba ver sus ojos color chocolate, acompañado en el mismo vehículo por un pequeño ratón eléctrico amarillo, quien estaba descansando cómodamente en la canasta trasera. Se trataban ni más ni menos que de Ash Ketchum y su mejor amigo Pikachu, quienes se estaban dirigiendo en camino al gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste. El joven entrenador pokémon conducía una lujosa Vespa, una motoneta que había ganado en una rifa en Ciudad Luminalia, momentos antes de retirarse de Kalos y que, por petición o más bien obligación de su madre, el casco era sumamente necesario si quería ir en aquel <em>"peligroso"<em> vehículo, como si todas sus hazañas temerarias no importaran mucho.

El joven entrenador parecía muy emocionado por ir a aquella ciudad, en cierto modo quería ir un par de días antes, pero tuvo un contratiempo para ir a aquel lugar tan rápido como le fuera posible. En primer lugar, quería llegar a visitarla con un regalo especial luego de tiempo de no verse, y ese era un pokémon inicial acuático de Kalos. Un Froakie, hijo de su Greninja que había evolucionado en Kalos. Por lo que de vez en cuando miraba a su reloj que tenía en su muñeca y al mapa holográfico que estaba instalado en su Vespa, para que no se perdiera como de costumbre para llegar al gimnasio de su mejor amiga sin ningún contratiempo.

- Solo espera un poco más Misty. Ya voy en camino – se decía mientras miraba a una pokebola en su cinturón que llevaba consigo.

Era claro que su contratiempo aparte de llevarle aquel pokémon a ella, no solo se limitaba en la sorpresa, había llegado a Kanto con el pequeño huevo de Froakie, y había esperado unos días para que eclosionara este y pudiera enseñarle algunos ataques para que no le fuera complicado para Misty el entrenarlo.

- Sin duda. Este regalo te va a encantar – volvía a decirse a sí mismo mientras volvía a fijar su vista al camino.

Pero mientras había girado su vista hacía la salida del Bosque Verde, un resplandor blanco había aparecido en medio del camino, dejándolo ciego y derrapando a escasos metros de aquel resplandor, evitando chocar contra lo que sea que hubiera aparecido frente a él, recibiendo un par de rasguños y la rabia de su mejor amigo por ser despertado por aquella maniobra tan peligroso.

- ¡Pika, pi! – exigió el pequeño roedor amarillo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

- Oye, no me regañes. Ni siquiera sé que paso… ¿Q-Quien es?...

* * *

><p>En Ciudad Celeste, después de media hora de esperar en la <em>"fila rápida"<em> para que le pudieran atender y comprar la comida pokémon para sus hambrientos amigos que le esperaban en su gimnasio, la joven pelirroja gruñía entre dientes por lo mucho que se había tardado en que le atendieran, todo por culpa de un anciano que era la única persona enfrente de ella, contando centavo por centavo un adhesivo para sus dientes postizos. No paraba de maldecir entre dientes mientras pasaba por un atajo para su gimnasio con la espera de llegar antes de lo esperado a alimentar a sus compañeros, solo que algo le había llamado la atención, se trataba de un pequeño parque para niños en el que había un par de sube y baja, una caja de arena, tres pasamanos, dos resbaladillas, una grande y una chica, y lo que más le llamó la atención de ahí, un columpio con cuatro asientos vacíos, dos de ellos eran obviamente para niños y los otros dos para jóvenes un poco más grandes. La tentación por subir en uno de ellos no se hizo esperar y acomodó los bultos de comida pokémon a un lado del columpio mientras que se movía de adelante para atrás, recordando viejos tiempos, cuando con Ash, iba de compras por los ingredientes que Brock necesitaba para la comida de ese día. Siempre que pasaban por uno de ellos, hacían una competencia de quien llegaba más lejos saltando del columpio, antes de llegar con Brock para almorzar. La tentación volvió a llegarle a su cuerpo y aceleró la velocidad del columpio, para poder dar un gran salto, quería superar el record de Ash, ya que la última vez que hicieron eso, él le había ganado con un salto de 10 metros, con un aterrizaje forzoso con su trasero, el cual igual contó, por las carcajadas que tuvo ella con lo divertido que fue aquella caída.

- Bien, ésta vez no voy a perder contra ti – se dijo ella misma luego de crear un ángulo de 20° por arriba del columpio lista para saltar –. ¡Y aquí voy yo!

Con un gran grito de emoción y cerrando los ojos, logró caer sobre la caja de arena, que aminoró el golpe a su trasero, llegando a crear una distancia de 11 metros y medio de distancia del columpio.

- Si. En tu cara, Ash Ketchum – dijo emocionada mientras trataba de levantarse de la caja de arena.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué en mi cara? – preguntó con curiosidad un niño de tres años que le miraba fijamente.

- ¿A-Ah?... ¡¿Qué, QUÉÉÉ?! – gritó Misty sorprendida por ver a un niño pequeño, quien seguro notó hacer algo tan infantil como eso en su cara.

- Si señorita. ¿Por qué dijo que en mi cara? – volvió a preguntar curiosamente aquel niño de tres años mientras acortaba distancia con ella.

Mientras que Misty le miraba confundida al no comprender lo que aquel niño le preguntaba. Era un pequeño de tez morena y cabellos oscuros con unos pequeños y brillantes ojos color chocolate, vestía un overol azul y debajo una camisa amarilla. Sin duda no lo había visto antes, pero no le sorprendía, pocas veces salía de su gimnasio.

- A-A… A nada, no me refería a nada. ¿P-Por qué preguntas? – inquirió ella con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se acercaba a él.

- Es que usted dijo mi nombre – volvió a hablarle aquel pequeñito mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella.

- ¿U-Uh?... ¿Yo lo dije?

- Si, usted dijo _"En tu cara, Ash Ketchum"_, y es la primera vez que la veo – volvió a decir él con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡¿AH?! E-Espera… ¿Acaso tu nombre es Ash Ketchum? – inquirió ella con temor y retrocediendo de él.

- Sip, así es. Mucho gusto – le dijo haciendo una reverencia y sonriendo de nuevo.

Luego de examinarlo bien Misty, ella pudo ver que no era trampa, y esperaba que lo fuera de parte de sus hermanas. Ese niño tenía el mismo cabello alborotado de Ash y las mismas rayas en forma de rayo en su mejilla que le distinguían. Él era Ash Ketchum, de eso no había duda. La única duda era, ¿por qué tiene esa edad y qué hacía ahí?

* * *

><p>De nuevo en el Bosque Verde, Ash y Pikachu veían con incredulidad la pequeña niña de 4 años que se encontraba desmayada frente a ellos a escasos metros de donde habían derrapado. Ambos se habían acercado a examinarla a que estuviera bien y no la hubieran lastimado.<p>

- Cielos, esto es malo. ¿Por qué una niña se aparece así como si nada en medio de un bosque tan peligroso sin vigilancia paternal? – se quejó Ash mientras la cargaba y revisaba su respiración y latidos –. Bueno, al menos solo está desmayada y no se hizo daño – dijo con alivio mientras la cargaba y la ponía en su regazo –. Me pregunto dónde estarán sus padres…

Antes de seguir hablando, Pikachu le interrumpió con enorme sorpresa en su rostro y apuntando al rostro de la niña con desesperación.

- ¿Qué pasa Pikachu? Parece que viste un Gengar – rió Ash mientras miraba entretenido a su amigo.

- Pika, pi, pikachu – volvió a avisarle sosteniendo el cabello de la niña entre sus patas.

- Hum… ¿Su cabello? Si, tiene un color muy bonito. Y muy peculiar también.

El color del cabello de aquella niña era naranja y parecía que él no captaba las indirectas de su amigo, quien ya se estaba desesperando un poco más.

- Pi, pika – ahora intentó que su atención fuera hacía él –. Pi, pika pi pikachu. Pika, pi.

De inmediato su compañero apuntó a su rostro, con el fin de que adivinara de quien se trataba. Como primer pista hizo una señal con su pata mostrando un dedo y luego su cara, con la cual cerró sus ojos y estiró su cara, haciendo una pose de enamorado frente a Ash para que adivinara.

- Esa posición… ¿Brock? – dijo Ash al mirar con atención aquella actuación.

- Pika – Pikachu estaba emocionado de que su amigo adivinara rápido –. Pika-chu.

Ahora hizo una señal que significaría dos con sus patitas e hizo dos actos, tirándose al suelo con los ojos cerrados simulando ser Brock, gritando de agonía y luego tomó otra posición revolviendo su pelo de su cabeza, haciendo un flequillo y tomando una actitud irritada y con la pata estirada, simulando tirar de alguien.

- Esa me la sé. ¿Será Max? – respondió Ash emocionado, recibiendo una equis y un regaño de su amigo por equivocarse –. Supongo que no… Hum… ¿Misty?

- Pika – anunció contento su amigo volviendo a apuntar a la niña.

- E-Espera. ¿Quieres decir que esta niña es la hija de Misty?

Una palmada en la cara con su patita, demostró la gran equivocación que había dicho su amigo al decir tan enorme tontería.

- Pi-ka.

- Oh, ya sé. Es Misty, pero de niña, ¿no?

- Pika.

- ¿Pero qué hace ella aquí? Mejor dicho, ¿cómo llegó aquí?... Espera, la luz de hace rato… ¿U-Un viaje en el tiempo?

Esta vez Pikachu se encogió de hombros al no saber la respuesta a esa pregunta. En cierto modo él no vio nada por estar dormido, pero seguro que eso debió de suceder.

- Ham… Cómo sea, será mejor que la llevemos a Ciudad Celeste, a lo mejor Misty recuerde cómo volvió a su época.

- Pika.

Ambos volvieron a subir a la Vespa, acomodando a la pequeña versión de Misty en su regazo, procurando que no se despierte al colocarla con delicadeza y colocándole su casco en la cabeza de la pequeñita a modo de que no le pasara nada grave, acelerando la velocidad para llegar a buen tiempo con la Misty de su tiempo.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el parque de juegos de Celeste, Misty seguía pensativa sobre lo que tenía frente a ella. Era seguro que no era una broma porque siendo un niño de tres años, no le mentiría. Los niños de esa edad no mienten, o al menos eso sabía. Lo segundo que le llegó a la mente fue un gran encanto, ese niño era muy educado, seguro que aprendió mucho de eso cuando estaba con su madre, le decía señorita y se portaba muy cortés con ella. Y lo tercero que le vino a la mente, dado a su apariencia y lo que le carcomía por dentro de su cabeza sobre la carta que había recibido de su versión actual, acerca de la chica que había conocido cuando tenía 5 años, ahora eso ya no valía la pena, ese niño la conoció a ella primero, o esperaba eso.<p>

- Huhum, bueno. Primero que nada, lamento lo anterior. Es que me sorprendió ver un niño por aquí solo – dijo ella tratando de volver a recomponer la compostura de su primer encuentro –. Déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es Misty, soy la poderosa líder de gimnasio de pokémon de agua de Ciudad Celeste – se presentó con un guiño y una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él.

- Oh, una líder. Eso es muy genial señorita. Yo soy Ash Ketchum, soy de pueblo paleta.

- Oh, por favor. No tienes por qué decirme señorita. Puedes decirme Misty si quieres – pidió ella sintiéndose algo avergonzada, ese niño era muy lindo.

- Ham… No sé… Mi mamá me dice que es descortés llamar a mis mayores por su nombre.

- _"Ay, pero si es un amor"_ – se dijo mentalmente apretando sus mejillas y mirando al cielo con emoción –. _"No Misty, tranquilízate. Recuerda que es Ash… Un Ash muy pequeño. No debes de alterarte. Primero hay que saber su edad"_. S-Si, tu mamá tiene razón, pero debes de decirle eso a las personas más grandes que yo, a mi puedes decirme Misty.

- A-Ah… Está bien… M-Misty – respondió Ash algo avergonzado por decir el nombre de la chica de manera informal – P-P-Por cierto… Tiene un lindo nombre – continuó diciendo mostrando una inocente sonrisa.

- _"Ay, siento que me enamora de nuevo"_ – volvió a decirse girando su cabeza como una chiquilla que se emocionaba por algo cursi –. Y-Y-Y bien… ¿Podrías decirme que edad tienes?

- Este… Tengo así – respondió mostrando su mano y levantando tres dedos.

- _"Por Arceus. ¿Más lindo no puede ser este Ash?"_ – se dijo aún más emocionada sintiendo sus mejillas arder –. "_No Misty, no puedes enamorarte de Ash… Bueno, no de este Ash, te llevarán a la cárcel por salir con alguien a quien le cuadruplicas la edad"_ – se regañó a sí misma, dejando salir lágrimas en sus ojos –. _"P-Pero si es tan lindo… Aunque sea déjame tener una cita con él"_ – insistió hacia su subconsciente intentando ganar la batalla –. _"Nada de citas, maldición. Sigue siendo malo. Piensa en el pobre niño. Es muy inocente para eso"_ – se volvió a regañar, golpeándose varias veces contra el suelo.

De inmediato detuvo aquella acción contra su persona al sentir algo liviano rozar sobre su cabello. Casi no lo sentía, pero pudo sentir a los lados opuestos de aquella cosa, dos partes algo abultadas y pequeñas hacían más peso que lo que tenía alrededor de su cabeza.

- ¿Pero qué?... ¿Ash, qué travesura hiciste? – preguntó Misty con la misma actitud de Gyarados que siempre ponía con él.

- N-No hice ninguna travesura. Solo le puse una corona de flores – respondió sonrojado y con miedo por aquel cambio repentino en ella.

- ¿Ah? ¿Corona de flores?

En ello Misty confundida llevó una mano a su cabeza y con delicadeza sintió los pétalos de las flores que tenía en su cabeza rodeándole como si fuera una especie de corona. En ello volvía a sentir un sonrojo en su rostro y un nerviosismo recorrer por toda su espina.

- Pensé que se le vería muy lindo en ti, Misty. No quería que se estuviera golpeando – respondió él sonriente luego de verla calmarse –. Mi mamá me enseñó a hacerlas y me dijo que debía de hacerlas cuando una chica se pusiera deprimida.

- … – Misty no dijo nada ante esa dulce y pura expresión de ese niño de tres años. Sin duda ese niño le había robado su corazón por segunda vez –. _"¡Ve sobre él!"_ – gritó con entusiasmo una voz muy dentro de ella –. _"Espera, ¿ir sobre él? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú la que me dijo que sería malo lanzarse por él?"_ – le regañó ella a su cabeza por darle tan repentina orden –. _" Da igual, da igual. No hay policías cerca. Y tienes un gimnasio. Puedes llevarlo a tu habitación y…" _– antes de que pudiera terminar aquella oración su subconsciente, Misty tomó su cabeza y la apretó con fuerza, sintiendo sus mejillas arder _–. "Por favor, no estoy tan desesperada. Sigue siendo un niño, sea lo más lindo que haya sobre la tierra, protegeré su pureza hasta que lo vea de nuevo"_ – se juró ella misma dándose un golpe al pecho con suma seguridad –. _"Como quieras, otra oportunidad como esta no te caerá dos veces encima, tonta" _– se quejó su subconsciente de manera indiferente haciendo enojar a Misty –. _"Tu cállate, ya no te haré caso a partir de ahora"_.

Y tras dejar a su subconsciente fuera de cualquier tema en el que ella estuviera un tiempo a solas con ese pequeño niño, no de una manera pervertida. Pues para la mente de Misty, llenarlo de besos y abrazos, acorrucarse sobre él y tomar una siesta pegados juntos, era lo mas vergonzoso y pervertido para ella. Por lo cual trataría de tener una relación sana con él, sin tener que hacer las situaciones vergonzosas que consideraba extrañas.

- Ham… Misty… ¿Le ocurre algo malo?... ¿Tiene dolor de estómago? – preguntó ahora Ash confundido por el comportamiento de la pelirroja, sacándola de su batalla campal con su cerebro.

- A-A-Ah… No, no es nada de eso. Es solo que… – cuando ella quiso zafarse de aquel interrogatorio, intentando ponerse de pie, un ligero dolor en la rodilla hizo que tropezara un poco –. Auch. Rayos. No me fijé que en ese salto me había raspado la rodilla – se quejó ella al mirar de reojo la herida que se había causado.

- Oh, eso es muy malo. Yo le ayudare – dijo de inmediato Ash, acercándose a su rodilla.

- N-No, espera. No es necesa…

Antes de que pudiera debatir, miraba al pequeño Ash de tres años, mover sus manos en círculo a escasos centímetros de su rodilla sin tocarla y con los ojos cerrados. Como si estuviera a punto de decir un conjuro.

- Sana, sana, sana, herida fea. Que el mal dolor se vaya – pronunció aquel _"hechizo"_ con un gesto serio mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Por supuesto que para Misty, eso fue lo más lindo que hubiera visto en su vida, nunca imaginó que Ash hiciera algo como eso, aunque recordaba que lo hacía con los niños más pequeños que encontraban en su viaje y se raspaban igual las rodillas.

- Oh, gracias. Eres muy lindo.

- ¿Eh? Aún no termino, no me interrumpa Misty – se quejó el niño con el rostro sonrojado mientras buscaba algo de su bolsillo.

Ella no dijo nada, pues tenía curiosidad. De repente, vio como sacaba de ahí unas tiritas que se usaban para cubrir pequeñas heridas que tenían los niños y con dibujos estampados de caras de Squirtle en ella.

- Ahora te pongo esto y… – de inmediato el rostro de Misty se coloreó a un rojo intenso al ver como Ash besaba la rodilla de Misty sin pudor, ni vergüenza –. Listo. El hechizo que mamá me enseñó está listo. Con eso se sentirá mucho mejor, Misty – se felicitó el mismo riendo por el buen trabajo que había logrado.

Pero con Misty, podía sentir de nuevo aquella lucha interna por robarle un beso de los jóvenes y castos labios de Ash. A lo mejor no puedan hacer cosas de su edad, pero un beso no mata a nadie. Se acercó un poco al pequeño niño y lo abrazó por la espalda.

- A-Ah… ¿Misty? ¿Misty? – pidió el niño intentando zafarse de aquel agarre desprevenido –. ¿Qué hace? ¿Le duele la barriga?

- No, solo quiero abrazarte por lo lindo que eres.

La sonrisa de Misty solo hizo sentir apenado al pequeño niño quien ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de ella, luego de ser volteado.

- Oye Ash, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- S-Si, claro que puede.

- ¿Me preguntaba si puedo recompensarte por tu hechizo? Fíjate que funcionó de maravilla y ya no me duele.

- Claro que puede – dijo el pequeño emocionado esperando su recompensa con ansias.

- Muy bien, cierra tus ojos primero para tu recompensa – pidió ella esperando que le obedeciera.

- Vaya, ¿es sorpresa? Me encantan las sorpresas – dijo él cerrando sus ojos y esperando con ansias su _"recompensa"_.

Misty mordía sus labios por tener la oportunidad de robarle un beso a Ash, sabía que era malo porque era solo un niño que no sabía nada de ese tipo de cosas, pero como le dijo su subconsciente, era una oportunidad única en la vida. Decidió por acercar sus labios lentamente hacia él y plantar un casto beso sobre los labios del pequeño, no más de dos segundos.

- _"Toma esto Melody, Caesy, Dawn, Iris y Serena, en su cara"_. Listo. Ya está – terminó ella diciendo respirando de alivió por la acción que acababa de desempeñar.

- ¿Qué ya está? – preguntó Ash aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Nada, te invitaré algo dulce. ¿Quieres? – preguntó ella tomando la pequeña mano de Ash.

- Sí, claro que sí quiero, pero… No puedo ir a comer algo dulce con una extraña si mi mamá no está.

- _"Rayos, olvidé que tiene 3 años"_ – se maldijo al creer que sería muy fácil seguir jugando con la versión pequeña de Ash, y no podía llevarlo con Delia así, le daría un infarto –. Ham… No te preocupes, yo conozco a tu madre. Es más, somos muy buenas amigas.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Ash inseguro por su respuesta –. Mi mamá me ha dicho que no confié en palabras de extraños que dicen conocerla. ¿Cómo se llama ella?

- _"En verdad que su mamá lo sobreprotegía"_ – se dijo ella misma en sorpresa por aquella respuesta y con nerviosismo –. Eso es fácil, es Delia.

- ¿De qué color son sus ojos?

- Como los tuyos.

- ¿Su cabello?

- Castaño rojizo.

- ¿Cómo le gusta su té?

- Depende, si es té de dulce con crema. Si es de frutas con dos gotas de limón.

- … Si conoces a mi madre – respondió sorprendido Ash y aplaudiendo por aquellas respuestas tan rápidas.

- Te dije que la conozco. Es más, me considera una hija – presumió ella con sumo enorgullecimiento al recordar los pequeños detalles de ella –. _"Vaya, Delia sí que le enseñó bien para que no le hicieran nada malo los extraños. Me siento muy orgullosa de ella" _– se dijo con una pequeña lágrima recorrer su rostro que no dejaba lo feliz que se sentía.

- ¿Cómo una hija? – inquirió Ash con curiosidad y ladeando su cabeza –. ¿También te apellidas Ketchum?

- ¿Q-Qué? No, es un decir, es un decir – dijo ella cerrando los ojos entre molesta y nerviosa por aquellas cosas que decía Ash – _"Aunque no suena nada mal. Misty Ketchum, me encanta como sue… No, espera, primero a arreglar el malentendido"_ – se dijo mirando de nuevo a Ash, con una sonrisa y acercando sus rostros –. No, lo que quiero decir es que ella me ve igual como una hija. Como a ti te ve como su hijo, yo porque tiene un gran instinto maternal aunque no seamos familiares – le explicó con un guiño esperando a que entendiera.

- Ah… En ese caso serías como mi hermana – pronunció inocentemente él con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

- Vuelve a decir eso y te… – Misty por poco amenazaba de muerte al pequeño Ash sin tener la culpa de nada.

- ¿Y qué, Misty?...

- No, nada. No como hermana, jajaja. Solo digamos que como algo más que eso y punto.

- Hum… No entiendo bien eso, pero seguro, si es que mi mama te ve como una hija, creo que está bien - comento Ash luego de dedicarle una tierna sonrisa y tomar su mano para no perderse.

- Ham... Hem... S-S-Seguro, bien, vamos ahora si a mi gimnasio para que te pueda dar algo dulce... Cielos, casi lo olvidaba, tengo que darles de comer a mis pokémon - se alarmo Misty, tirando con una mano sus cabellos pelirrojos al darse cuenta de que había perdido mucho tiempo con estar embelesada con el pequeño Ash.

Lo que no notó también fue que él apretaba de su mano suavemente para intentar llamar su atención, lo cual notó luego de que sentía pesado su brazo.

- Misty… ¿Puedo ayudarte con darle de comer a tus pokémon? – inquirió el pequeño Ash con una mirada suplicante mientras ella se tranquilizaba.

- ¿E-En serio quieres ayudarme? Digo, eres muy pequeño como para eso.

- N-No importa, está bien si puedo ayudarte. Me gustan mucho los pokémon, aparte no sabía que usted fuera líder de gimnasio, así que por favor, déjeme ayudarle, Misty – insistió el pequeño de cabellos oscuros tirando más de su mano, haciendo que su infantil rostro de cachorrito ayudara a que sus suplicas sean favorecidas.

Por su parte Misty volvió a quedar hechizada por aquella dulce mirada de ese pequeño Ash, si cuando le había conocido no podía darle un no como respuesta, ahora con esa edad, le era imposible hacerle cumplir sus deseos realidad.

- E-Está bien, creo que si podrías ayudarme en algunas cosas que estén acorde a tu edad – le respondió ella con un fingido tono de indiferencia como le es costumbre cuando Ash lograba su cometido, sin mirarle a aquellos inocentes ojos chocolates que la habían seducido nuevamente –. Así que espero que luego no te arrepientas de ayudarme, ¿está claro?

- Por supuesto que no le defraudaré, Misty. Verá que seré de gran ayuda – le respondió él emocionado y dando pequeños brincos de alegría.

Misty no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño suspiro al verlo contento, sin lugar a dudas Ash no había cambiado demasiado de cuando tenía esa edad, claro que antes era mucho más inocente, y eso es lo que le encantaba de él, aparte de su bondad.

* * *

><p>En lo que esto ocurría en el parque de Celeste, a unos kilómetros de las faldas de Monte Luna, Ash viajaba a la máxima velocidad que su pequeña Vespa podía otorgarle, siendo esta una motoneta, no tenía la misma capacidad que una motocicleta con un motor de mayor tamaño para llevarlo más lejos, por lo cual, oraba a Arceus el que pudiera llegar a buen tiempo para ir a ver a Misty, teniendo cuidado de que la pequeña Misty que había encontrado no despertara bruscamente en el transcurso del viaje. Pero tal parecía que eso no iba a durar mucho tiempo, pues después de un tiempo viajando, la pequeña viajera pelirroja del tiempo empezaba a abrir los ojos. En un principio ella no tenía idea de por qué se veía oscuro todo, hasta que notó que tenía un casco puesto sobre su cabeza, después pudo escuchar el ruido que producía la Vespa, haciéndola sentir que se movía todo su cuerpo, y la razón del porque ella no se caía, era dado a que iba en las piernas de un chico. Por un segundo no entendía lo que pasaba, ya que había dormido bastante, hasta que cuando una idea había llegado a su cabeza de lo que estaba pasando la hizo reaccionar de manera impulsiva, tratando de forzosamente bajarse del vehículo en movimiento. Cosa que Ash captó de inmediato al sentir movimientos bruscos en su regazo.<p>

- H-Hey, hey. Ya basta, tranquila. No te muevas – pidió el joven de cabellos oscuros a la niña pelirroja que no paraba de lanzar golpes como Mankey –. Tranquilízate, si te sigues moviendo nos vamos a caer.

- No voy a hacer lo que me dices, secuestrador. No me llevarás fácilmente – gruñó la pequeña Misty mientras seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro y mordiendo a Ash quien intentaba sentarla de nuevo a su regazo.

- Oye, tranquilízate. No te estoy secuestrando.

- Me llevas contra mi voluntad, eso es secuestro – gritó nuevamente la pequeña Misty, tratando de librarse de su _"secuestrador"_.

- Para ser muy pequeña eres muy lista – se quejó Ash intentando evitar que se cayeran ambos de la Vespa –. ¿Puedes al menos dejar que me explique, por favor? – pidió él mientras la volvía a acomodar en su regazo.

- Seguro y vas a inventarme una mentira, todos los adultos mienten. Incluso mis hermanas – se quejó la pequeña Misty ensombreciendo su mirada por recordar todo ello.

- Si, sé cómo son tus hermanas. Siempre haciendo lo que quieren y haciendo que te quedes con sus sobras – respondió Ash igual de entristecido al recordar cómo eran sus hermanas antes con ella.

- Oye, ¿de dónde conoces a mis hermanas? – inquirió ahora una sorprendida Misty, pues eso no lo había mencionado.

- Pues veras… No sé si me creas, pero somos muy buenos amigos – dijo él, brindándole una sonrisa nerviosa, cosa que Misty no creyó por completo.

- Nunca te he visto en mi vida. ¿Cómo es que eres mi amigo? – volvió a preguntar de mala gana, mientras se acomodaba en sus piernas.

- Bueno… Nos conocemos bien el uno al otro, aunque llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos. Siempre nos hemos apoyado y aunque no sepas quien soy, y a pesar de tu manera de ser. Somos muy unidos – respondió Ash con una voz temblorosa y melancólica, haciendo que la pequeña Misty dudara de imaginar que sea una mala persona.

- Vaya, parece que nos conocemos… Pero no recuerdo nada de ti – dijo ella intentando recordar haberlo visto.

- Tranquila, igual no pasa nada ahora. Ahora vamos a tu casa, en Celeste. Por lo que debes estar tranquila hasta que lleguemos – le respondió mientras la acomodaba de nuevo.

- Pika – de inmediato al decir aquellas palabras, su amigo Pikachu, quien estaba en la cesta, apareció de su hombro.

- Vaya. Es un Pikachu. ¿Acaso es tuyo?

- Por supuesto, somos los mejores amigos. Eso me recuerda, aun no me presento. Mi nombre es… - antes de siquiera poder continuar, recordó que Misty no lo había conocido sino hasta aquel incidente con su bicicleta, tenía que al menos evitar que las cosas en el tiempo no vayan a cambiar con la información que le diera –. A-A-Ashton, soy un entrenador pokémon y este es mi amigo Pikachu.

- Pi.

Pikachu solo había asentido y mirando curioso a Ash por dar su nombre completo, aunque le dio poca importancia al no presentarse como de costumbre, ya que la pequeña Misty estaba interesada en él.

- Vaya, eso es genial. Yo de grande quiero ser…

- La mejor entrenadora de pokémon de agua que exista – terminó diciendo Ash sonriente, dándole nostalgia aquel sueño de su amiga.

- ¿C-Cómo sabes eso?

- Ya te lo dije, somos muy buenos amigos – rió él con entusiasmo luego de hacer que Misty se sorprendiera de sus palabras.

- ¿Entonces sabes cómo me llamo?

- Claro, tú eres Misty. Y tus hermanas se llaman Daisy, Violet y Lily.

- C-Creo que si conoces a mi familia. Pero sigue siendo sospechoso… - murmuró para sí mientras le veía acusadoramente.

Cuando la situación dejo de sentirse tensa entre ellos dos, el viaje bajo las faldas de Monte Luna sobre la Vespa se torno un poco más apacible, tal parecía que aquel chico que la pequeña Misty había estado insultando no era tan mala persona como para ser un secuestrador, aparte parecía ser más bien un amable entrenador pokémon, incluso su Pikachu le agradaba, pero igual no quería dejarse llevar por las apariencias, aun no tenía ninguna explicación de donde se encontraba ni para donde se dirigían, motivos aun para desconfiar de Ash.

- Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - inquirió la pequeña Misty, ocultando su mirada bajo su flequillo.

- Ham, claro. Puedes hacerme cualquier pregunta - respondió Ash, otorgándole una pequeña sonrisa sin dejar de ver el camino por donde iban.

- Bueno, aun no confió en ti para nada - menciono ella con un tono molesto mientras hacia un mohín -. Pero ya que estamos aquí y seguro quieres ganarte mi confianza. ¿Me podrás cumplir algunas exigencias?

Ahora la pequeña Misty sabía que podría aprovecharse de la situación, no era que se sintiera muy cómoda haciéndolo, pero si aquel chico decía que era un amigo y no un secuestrador como afirmaba ser, en ese caso no se podría rehusar a cualquier capricho que le pidiera ella.

- O-O-Oye, ¿pues cuántos años tienes? - cuestiono Ash, levantando una ceja sorprendido y a la vez serio.

No esperaba que Misty fuera así de niña, aunque como eran sus hermanas con ella, la comprendía bien como para que aun dudara de él.

- Hum, tan solo tengo cuatro años - menciono muy orgullosa ella como si se tratara de un gran logro -. Pero aun no me respondes. ¿Lo harás?

- Bueno, bueno. Claro que lo haré, solo que mientras no sea nada vergonzoso o que me haga ver como idiota, no creo que no pueda negarme a lo que pidas - respondió él dudoso de saber si no se metía en algún problema al aceptar aquel trato, pero si ella aceptaba esas condiciones, pensó que estaría mas seguro.

- Oye, ¿pues qué tipo de niña crees que soy? - respondió ella muy ofendida.

- Digamos que... Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber qué cosas harías. Como pedirme ver algún pokémon de agua legendario, o que te consiga una caña de pescar muy costosa, o para variar una bicicleta nueva - se quejo Ash recordando las veces que paso con Misty cuando hacia tratos sin pensarlo con ella.

- Oye... ¿En serio nos conocíamos? - volvió a preguntar la pequeña Misty sorprendida por aquellas respuestas, aunque una la hizo dudar algo de él -. ¿Y cómo para que la bicicleta? Te dije que tengo cuatro años, no me dejan mis hermanas usar una bicicleta hasta tener seis.

- Jejeje, solo fue un decir, solo fue un decir_. "Si que sus hermanas eran muy malas con ella"_ - rió nervioso Ash como si estuviera a punto de tirar la sopa, aparte de sentir algo de lastima por Misty y las condiciones de sus hermanas mayores.

No podría decirle que se conocerían en el futuro, porque a lo mejor ahora tendría una mala impresión de él y no querría ayudarle en el momento en que se conocieron o viajar juntos, por el bien de ambos, solo podría intentar localizar la manera de regresarla al pasado, y si la Misty de su tiempo recuerda un viaje en el tiempo, no habría mas problemas después.

- Bueno, en ese caso como primera petición y viendo que eres un entrenador pokémon. Me gustaría ver uno de tus pokemon de agua - le exigió con una gran sonrisa confiada y un gran brillo en sus ojos.

Aunque para ese momento Ash solo iba acompañado por Pikachu, el único pokémon de agua que tenia en ese momento era el Froakie bebe que le iba a regalar a su versión mayor, por lo que no quería arruinar aquella sorpresa si es que la Misty del pasado llega a recordar algo de ese momento. Al menos podría encontrar un centro pokémon para pedirle al profesor Oak que le enviara alguno. Por lo mientras solo podría hacer que ella le pidiera otra cosa.

- L-Lo siento Misty. Ahora no se puede, tengo uno ahora, pero es un regalo sorpresa para una amiga - le respondió el disculpándose con ella, evitando que se sintiera decepcionada de él -. Pero eso no significa que no te mostrare un pokémon de agua que tenga.

- Hum... ¿Acaso no crees que yo no pueda guardar el secreto? - sugirió Misty con una mirada inocente y triste.

- N-No es eso. Es solo que en verdad es una sorpresa... Es para alguien especial - se excuso él, intentando sonar lo mas sincero posible, aunque en cierto modo era verdad.

- ¿Acaso es un regalo para tu novia? - se pregunto ella ilusionada. Las cosas románticas siempre le parecieron de lo mas maravilloso desde pequeña.

- N-N-No es así, es una amiga. Es una gran amiga - le responde nervioso y casi tembloroso que estuvo a punto de hacer que ambos cayeran de su Vespa.

- Oh, pensaba que era un regalo para tu novia - respondió ella desilusionada.

Pero en cierto modo sentía dentro de ella emoción, había visto películas donde muchas parejas inician solo como amigos, con lo cual no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita luego de verlo tan nervioso por su respuesta. Ya tenia ganas de conocer a aquella supuesta amiga del chico.

- M-M-Mejor, para cambiar de tema. Dime, ¿cual seria tu siguiente demanda? - pidió Ash intentando así tratar de ganarse la confianza de la pequeña Misty.

- B-Bueno, me gustaría algo dulce. Un pastel, o un helado, o un pastel helado de chocolate - respondió ella con ojos brillantes. Los mismos que ponía cuando hablaba de lo maravillosos que eran los pokémon de agua.

- Jejeje, bueno, no creo que haya algún problema con esa petición - respondió él con una gota de sudor resbalar por su nuca mientras la veía divertido -. Por aquí cerca hay un centro pokémon para los entrenadores que viajan cerca de Monte Luna, por lo cual podemos pasar al restaurante de ahí y de paso podría mostrarte alguno de mis pokémon de agua llegando - anuncio con un guiñó en el ojo, logrando emocionar aun mas a Misty.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Que genial! No puedo evitar las ganas de llegar entonces - respondió ella contenta, mientras daba pequeños saltos en su lugar buscando con la mirada el dichoso centro pokémon que él decía.

Aquella sonrisa tan inocente y llena de jubilo que ella demostraba, hacia que Ash sintiera una inmensa paz en su interior, sabia que la estaba haciendo feliz, que imagino que a lo mejor esos serian de los momentos mas felices que ella tuvo de pequeña y eso lo hacia sentir contento consigo mismo, por lo cual trataría de que ese día fuese el mejor de todos para ella.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en ese mismo momento en Ciudad Celeste, Misty y el pequeño Ash habían llegado al fin al gimnasio, ingresando por el mismo lugar en el que Misty había salido por la comida, solo para escuchar en el interior un gran escándalo, provocado por todo su equipo pokémon quien al parecer ya habían notado su ausencia y no solo la de ella, sino la de su comida, por lo cual igual se podía escuchar el llanto del pobre Marril que se había quedado a cargo de que nada malo ocurriese, siendo perseguido por todo el pelotón de pokémon de agua que estaba en su gimnasio entrenando hace ya más de 20 minutos, quienes estaban impacientes por la comida.<p>

- Misty... ¿Qué es ese ruido? - preguntó inocentemente Ash apretando con temor la mano de Misty.

- ¿A-Ah? N-No te preocupes, seguro son mis pokémon. Creo que ya descubrieron que no hay comida - rió nerviosamente mientras miraba a ver al pequeño Ash acercarse más a ella.

- Oh, en ese caso debemos apurarnos - respondió él tirando de la mano de Misty ya seguro de si mismo y emocionado de ver los pokémon de la líder.

- E-Ey, espera, no tan rápido que no se van a ir a ningún lado - dijo ella avergonzada mientras sentía la misma seguridad que esas cálidas y pequeñas manos le daban cuando su versión mayor las sostenía con la misma firmeza.

Al entrar ambos al gimnasio, pudieron ver el desastre que habían ocasionado en el interior. Marril se había escondido arriba del trampolín, sujetándose al borde para no caer mientras Gyarados se encontraba en la piscina girando alrededor como si fuera una especie de Sharkpedo, mientras que Starmie, Staryu y Psyduck parecían los piratas que lo hacían caminar por la tabla en busca de respuestas. Aunque este último solo subió de curioso.

- Oigan, ¿pero qué están haciendo? - gritó una alarmada Misty mientras corría a toda prisa a arreglar todo el asunto -. Dejen de hacer tanto desastre aquí. Miren, ya les traje de comer, así que dejen de hacer tonterías - anunció ella molesta y llena de rabia, haciendo que el resto se pusiera algo apenado por su manera de actuar.

Solo que esta situación de paz duró poco, puesto que todos los pokémon de Misty al ver que el pequeño Ash entraba con la comida, saltaron hacia él hambrientos por tomar bocado del botín que tenía en manos.

- Oh no. ¡Ash! - gritó la líder pelirroja alarmada al no poder verlo en la nube de humo causada por sus pokémon.

Al tratar de ingresar entre todos ellos en busca de señal alguna de él, tratando de apartar a cada uno para hacerle espacio, lo cual parecía una tarea imposible, pues siempre resultaba tirarse de espaldas sobre su trasero por cada empujón que recibía sin querer de sus pokémon. Ahora sentía una enorme culpa, sabía que los pokémon no comían personas, eso era seguro para ella, pero si algo malo le pasó luego de llevarlo a su gimnasio, esperanzada de que no sea una herida crítica que le afecte en el futuro, o peor que eso seria que le tuviera miedo a los pokémon y no decida convertirse en entrenador pokémon, o algo mucho peor para ella, que odiara solo a los pokemon de agua, la haría sentir culpable por el resto de su vida. Solo que al momento de lanzarse de nuevo contra sus pokémon, ellos ya se habían dispersado, anunciando que ya habían terminado de comer. Una sensación de alivio la calmo por pocos segundos hasta notar que Ash ya no se encontraba ahí.

- A-A-Ash... ¿Ash?... N-No puede ser... ¿Ash, dónde estas? - gritó con desesperación con muchas lagrimas en los ojos.

Frente a ella pasó algo mucho peor de lo que hubiera imaginado. ¿Ahora cómo podría vivir sabiendo que tuvo la culpa de que Ash desapareciese? El pánico empezó a invadirla hasta que una pequeña voz logró calmarla.

- Aqui estoy Misty. No se ponga triste - anunció el detrás de ella sin un solo rasguño en su pequeño cuerpo.

- ¡A-Ash! Que alegría que no te haya pasado nada malo. ¿P-P-Pero cómo es que?... Creí que te habían...

- Ah, no. No me paso nada, uno de ellos me aparto con su aleta mientras se abalanzaba contra la bolsa de comida. Parece que si tenían mucha hambre - anunció él con una sonrisita y columpiándose con la punta de sus pies de adelante y atrás.

- No me vuelvas a dar esos sustos. Estaba muy preocupada por ti - dijo ella en un llanto mientras lo abrazaba.

- Tranquila Misty. Tratare de no preocuparte así. No me gusta verla llorar - respondió de inmediato mientras acariciaba su espalda en aquel abrazo.

Aquella escena enternecedora de ellos dos abrazarse al borde de la piscina los hacia ver como una madre encariñada y preocupada por su hijo, aunque ella sentía mas que eso y solo quería estar así con él. A lo mejor no podía hacer cosas de su edad con él, pero al menos podría disfrutar pasar el tiempo siendo sincera consigo misma con sus sentimientos hasta que llegue el momento de despedirse de nuevo de él.

De un momento a otro, luego de haber ocurrido aquel incidente, volvieron a retomar los que haceres del gimnasio. Esta vez Misty se había asegurado de advertir a su equipo de que no hicieran una travesura a Ash, y puso a Marril como su guardaespaldas personal mientras ella hacia las labores mas complicadas que él no podía hacer. Ella quería terminar lo mas rápido posible, ya que le había prometido comer algo dulce, aparte de que le ayudara en los que haceres del gimnasio, pero quería al menos sentir que estaba en una cita con él, por lo cual, terminar aquellas tareas en su gimnasio eran su labor mas importante. Al menos tenia su ayuda.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en Monte Luna, en ese mismo momento Ash y la pequeña Misty habían llegado al fin al centro pokémon. Ambos habían entrado directamente al restaurante que estaba para los entrenadores, y al ingresar habían llamado la atención de los pocos entrenadores que se encontraban ahí comiendo.<p>

- Vaya, que linda pareja de hermanos.

- Que niña tan mas bonita.

- Y su hermano no esta nada mal.

- Parece ser un chico responsable si vinieron juntos a Monte Luna.

Esa fue la cantidad de murmullos que llegaban a los oídos de los mencionados solo lograban hacerlos sentir algo incómodos. No sabían si se veían como una pareja de hermanos a la vista de ellos, pero para la suerte de Ash, al menos pensaban eso y no lucia como un secuestrador.

- Oye, Ash... ¿Tienes hermanos menores? - inquirió la pequeña Misty luego de tomar asiento.

- Ham, no. Soy hijo único - respondió duvitatibamente.

- Ooh. ¿Entonces podrías ser mi hermano mayor al menos este día? - preguntó ella con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

Por parte de Ash, el sentía que quería escupir un trago de agua, a pesar de tener la boca seca. Esa pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa y completamente desarmado, ya que por un lado, quería cumplirle ese deseo debido a que sus hermanas mayores la trataban mal, y por otro lado, sentía que muy en el fondo de su pecho, esa petición le daba un vuelco en el corazón, al retumbar esa petición por su cabeza.

- E-Eh... Por... ¿Por qué quieres que sea tu hermano mayor? - dijo Ash un tanto sobresaltado por la petición que dijo ella.

- B-Bueno... Tu ya sabes cómo son mis hermanas conmigo, al parecer. Pero, al menos quisiera saber cómo es tener un hermano mayor que no me trate mal... - respondió ella sonrosada y ocultando su rostro con su flequillo.

Aquella lastimera petición de Misty, logró hacer que el corazón de Ash se acelerara, sabía desde el momento que había conocido a Misty que no podría darle un **no** como respuesta, y esta no sería la excepción, lo que ella quería, siempre lo obtenía.

- E-Está bien, solo por hoy - respondió él con el rostro sonrojado mientras le acercaba su meñique, dando a entender que cumpliría con esa promesa.

- Genial, es un trato - continuó ella con una gran sonrisa, luego de limpiar sus lágrimas.

Después de acordar aquel trato, Ash recordó que tenía otra cosa que hacer, su promesa que le había hecho de mostrarle un pokémon de agua, por lo que se disculpó con ella y le dijo que pidiera lo que quisiera del menú del centro pokémon mientras él se encargaba de aquel asunto. Ella por su lado, al verlo desaparecer con ese entusiasmo y aquella sonrisa llena de confianza, sintió su corazón palpitar. Ya había reconocido que él era una buena persona, pero su manera tan atenta de que él la trataba, le hizo recordar que ningún chico se había tomado tantas molestias con ella de la misma manera que hacían con sus hermanas, por lo cual consideró a Ash como una persona maravillosa y el tipo de hombre amable y honesto que le gustaría conocer de su edad como en los cuentos de hadas de las películas infantiles que veía en su habitación sin ser molestada por sus hermanas.

Al poco tiempo de que él se había retirado, ella ya había pedido una variación de postres que parecían en exceso costosos para Ash, y que también sería difícil para Misty terminar sola, pero para su sorpresa, había pedido eso para comer los dos, lo cual lo hizo respirar aliviado. Terminando de comer la gran cantidad de postres que había ordenado ella, Ash estuvo listo para cumplir con el primer deseo que ella le había pedido y con el cual él estaba igual de emocionado.

- Y bien Misty, ¿te gustaría ver a mis pokémon de agua? - incitó Ash a la pequeña Misty mientras se precipitaba a buscar sus pokémon que tenía en su cinturón luego de telfonear al Prof. Oak.

- Por supuesto que si. Quiero ver algunos pokémon de agua - pidió ella de inmediato mientras daba pequeños saltos en su asiento.

- Está bien, vamos afuera para que puedas verlos - respondió contento mientras tomaba la mano de ella.

Al pagar por todos los postres, Misty miró a Ash como una persona totalmente confiable, a pesar de que ella se estaba portando muy mal con él, notaba que no quitaba aquella sonrisa confiada de su rostro. No podía evitar mirarlo, sin dudas era el tipo de chico que aparecía en las películas románticas que veía, incluso la idea de que él fuera un príncipe surcaba por su cabeza, pero tenía tanta vergüenza de preguntarle que solo apretó su mano con más fuerza.

- Bien, aquí está mi equipo - anunció él mientras que liberaba a un grupo de 4 pokémon de agua en el campo.

El equipo que había pedido al profesor Oak se conformaban por Greninja, Kingler, Totodile y Buizel. Estos eran los únicos que él podía traer debido a que ya tenía con él a Pikachu y al bebé de su Greninja, con lo cual solo podía tener ese número extra con él de mientras.

Por otro lado, mientras que Ash se preocupaba por el tiempo que tenía en llegar al gimnasio de Celeste, la pequeña Misty disfrutaba de jugar con el equipo de agua de Ash, más que nada le encantaba jugar con Totodile, se veían como dos pequeños alegres de la vida, saltando y jugando de un lado a otro, mientras que con el resto, no podía evitar admirarlos con un gran "oooh, que hermosos son". Y cuando esto pasaba, en ese mismo gimnasio de Celeste, Misty y el pequeño Ash habían terminado ya sus deberes de gimnasio, aunque solo faltaba limpiar algunos lugares, Misty no podía evitar sentirse contenta, podría tener una cita con Ash, aunque no la clasificara tanto como una cita, podría sentirse a gusto de sentirse libre sin tener aquella sensación de nerviosismo al tratar de ser coqueta con él, no podía evitar tanta emoción que sin darse cuenta se había tirado a la piscina al resbalar con un trapo que había usado para limpiar los cristales.

Ella al salir, notó que inclusive no tenía un cambio de ropa adecuado para salir, había ido con un atuendo casual para hacer ejercicio cuando encontró a Ash, dado que era temprano aún y tenía que hacer la limpieza de por sí, pero viéndose bien, no le agradaba mucho andar vestida así si tendría una cita (falsa, pero cita) con Ash, por lo cual, al salir, pidió a Ash que le esperara en la recepción mientras se iba a cambiar.

Al pasar algunos minutos, el pequeño Ash se estaba aburriendo de esperarla, era normal, para Misty era su primer experiencia saliendo con alguien y estaba nerviosa, aparte de que no podía decidirse qué ponerse, tenía tanto remordimiento consigo misma por no haber aceptado la ayuda de sus hermanas en conseguir un conjunto un poco más atractivo y acorde a su edad, pero a ella le gustaba sentirse cómoda. Mientras que ella lidiaba con esa situación, un invitado había entrado al gimnasio, y no parecía querer tener una pelea de gimnasio con ella.

- Hum... Hola, ¿vienes a una batalla de gimnasio? - inquirió el pequeño Ash con aquel desconocido al verlo entrar.

- Oh, hola pequeño. No sabía que Misty fuera niñera - comentó aquel chico mientras se acercaba a él -. No vine a una batalla de gimnasio exactamente. Vine a buscar a Misty.

- Oh, ella no me dijo que tendría visitas. ¿Quien es usted? - el pequeño Ash lo miraba curioso, sin dudas no esperaba que alguien llegara tan temprano aún.

- Oh pequeño, qué cosas dices. Yo soy el futuro esposo de Misty. Mi nombre es Giorgio.

- Vaya. Misty nunca me contó de usted - dijo él asombrado, aunque no había hablado mucho con Misty, se sorprendía en su inocencia de que ella tuviera edad para casarse.

- Bueno, supongo que es algo tímida. Pero dime una cosa pequeño. ¿Acaso eres un pariente de ella o hay alguien más aquí?

La pregunta para él era por supuesto una indagación de si Misty tenía compañía para cuidar al pequeño. No podía tener una cita con ella si es que tendría que quedarse en su gimnasio y cuidando a que alguien viniera por él, sabía que no tenía un hermano menor y si es un sobrino o primo, esperaba que tan solo estuviera ahí a espera de su madre, podría irse con Misty inclusive si dejaba a alguno de sus pokémon con él con el fin de asegurarse tener una cita privada.

- Hem... Eso creo, ella dijo que mi madre la consideraba una hija - respondió él inocentemente, sin dudas no sabía a qué se refería ella con esa vaga explicación.

- Oh, ¿y tu madre cuando viene por ti?

Antes de que Ash tuviera tiempo de responder a aquella pregunta de la cual no tenía respuesta, Misty apareció de inmediato interrumpiendo aquella conversación. Al entrar ella se veía realmente bella con aquel atuendo que tenía puesto, y su reacción cambió repentinamente de una alegre a una aterrorizada y sorprendida.

- ¿G-G-Giorgio? ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

- Oh, ¿pero qué no es obvio? Vine a tener una cita contigo, y por lo que veo, ya estas preparada. Parece que tenemos una conexión muy profunda - comentó él con una sonrisa juguetona mientras se acercaba a ella.

- O-O-Oye tu... Pero qué...

- Hola Misty... Vaya, si que te ves hermosa - fue el comentario de Ash, interrumpiéndola y haciéndola sonrojar.

- ¿E-Es en serio Ash?... M-Muchas gracias - respondió ella nerviosa y tratando de esquivar la mirada de él.

Para Giorgio, esa reacción fue completamente rara. Ignoró aquello por un tiempo, hasta darse cuenta que el niño estaba ahí aún. Y tal parece, Misty le estaba prestando demasiada atención, por lo cual se le ocurrió una idea para poder hablar con ella por un rato a solas.

- Oye niño, ten una moneda y ve a comprarte un juguito en esa máquina de ahí. Misty y yo tendremos una plática de adultos. ¿Quieres?

Ash no tenía idea de lo que él se refería, pero se deslumbró al ver que le habían dado una moneda, era mucho dinero para él en su mente. Pero en el lado de Misty, el que Giorgio dijera ese tipo de cosas y tratara a Ash como un niño pequeño -aunque para defecto lo era- la hacía enojarse mucho. Él no podía tratarle de esa manera y más aún, no quería quedarse sola con él.

- O-O-Oye, ¿pero qué te crees? ¿Qué es esa manera tuya tan confiada de comportarte? ¿Y por qué estás en mi gimnasio en primer lugar? - exigió Misty abruptamente mientras elevaba su puño a su rostro.

- Tranquila querida...

- No me llames querida. Para ti es señorita Misty. O mejor aún, solo señorita.

- Oye vamos, no te pongas así. ¿Qué no ves que vine para que salgamos un rato? - pidió él intentando calmarla, algo imposible claro, pero él nunca la había visto así, no sabía en qué se metía.

- ¿Y quien te dijo que quería salir contigo? Para tu información, ya tengo una cita, así que puedes irte olvidando de tus planes - le espetó ella pasando de él dejándolo confundido y molesto.

- ¿Una cita? Espera, ¿quien es ese? - exigió él al detenerla de la mano.

Misty le miró por unos segundos sin decir una palabra en aquel interludio. Sabía que no podría decirle que tenía una cita con ese Ash, pero no quería verle a la cara. Pero si no decía algo, él solo podría aprovecharse y tratar de arruinar su cita, aún si dijera un nombre falso. Tenía que decir la verdad.

- Pues tengo una cita con él - anunció luego de aquel molesto silencio a un lugar vació.

- Oye, ¿es una broma?

- Claro que no, tengo una cita con él.

- Misty, a no ser que me digas que tienes una cita con el hombre invisible, no trates de inventarte excusas.

Cuando él le dijo eso, se dio cuenta que Ash ya no estaba ahí, por lo cual ella se puso alterada.

- ¡Oh no! ¡¿Dónde está Ash?! - gritó ella alterada al darse cuenta de su desaparición.

- ¿Ash? Ese niño de tres años, se fue a comprar su jugo... - le respondió un poco dudoso de su reacción, pero al darse cuenta que lo buscaba, llegó a la conclusión que su cita era con ese niño -. Oye, espera un minuto Misty. ¿Acaso tienes una cita con este niño? - respondió entre risas, ahora sabía que le estaba tomando el pelo para no salir con él -. Vamos Misty, si tanto quieres quedarte en el gimnasio, podrías inventarte una mejor excusa, podemos tener una cita aquí mismo, solo llamo a un restaurante y...

- No, es la verdad. Tengo una cita con él, acéptalo - respondió ella molesta al girarse a verle -. Y si no te has dado cuenta aún, él es un mejor hombre de lo que tu jamás podrás llegar a ser.

Y sin darse tiempo de esperar una respuesta de parte de él, salió en busca de Ash, dejándolo completamente petrificado, se sentía muy herido. Y con una gran razón, había perdido contra un niño de tres años.

Al salir Misty de su gimnasio, se topó con Ash, quien había regresado de comprar su jugo muy contento al encontrar en la máquina de su sabor favorito. Ella se sentía algo molesta porque se retirara, pero no podía culparlo, era demasiado inocente, tanto como ahora. Suspiró un poco al notar que no se había perdido y se acercó a él inclinándose para estar un poco a su altura.

- Oye Ash, ¿sabes que no puedes salir de un lugar sin compañía de un adulto? - preguntó ella con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo a Ash temblar un poco.

- E-E-Eh... L-Lo siento, pero ustedes estaban discutiendo... Y yo no...

Al ver que él estaba a punto de llorar, trató de disculparse con él, no podía enojarse con él. Simplemente se abalanzó sobre el pequeño y acarició sus cabellos, era la cosa más linda que había visto, aparte de su Togepi y Marril.

- Tranquilo, no estoy molesta. Pero al menos pídeme que te lleve a algún lado si quieres salir. ¿De acuerdo?

- S-Sí - respondió él sonrojado y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- Bien, ahora, ¿qué te parece si te llevo por algo dulce cómo te lo prometí?

- Suena bien, Misty.

Ambos se sonrieron y con precaución, tomó la mano de aquel Ash y se encaminaron a ir al mejor restaurante que ella conocía donde hacían los mejores pasteles, sin duda trataría de olvidar lo ocurrido y disfrutar su día con él, aunque ante todos se vean como hermanos, ella tenía la ilusión de que estaba teniendo una cita con aquel Ash de su tiempo, y agradecía que fuera tan inocente, pues aunque la olvidara con el paso del tiempo, se volverían a reencontrar como antes y los recuerdos que iba a tener ahora, los tendría muy dentro de su corazón.

* * *

><p>Mientras que esto ocurría, Ash y la pequeña Misty se encontraban de nuevo en camino a Celeste sobre la Vespa después de un tiempo de juego con su equipo de agua, ella había sentido una mayor atracción con él, era agradable, apuesto y considerado, por lo cual se abrazaba muy fuerte a él solo para poder oler bien su fragancia que la hacía sentir segura. Y para una pequeña de esa edad, los cuentos de hadas lo eran todo, por lo cual fantasear lo era todo y más cuando encuentras al hombre con el que has soñado tener como esposo, en su mente se imaginaba que si encontraba la manera de crecer rápido como para tener su edad, podría convertirse en su esposa aunque este sueño estuviera muy lejos de la realidad. Pero a fin de cuentas, se vale soñar.<p>

Ambos al estar cerca de Celeste, Ash trató de recordar donde se encontraba el gimnasio de Misty, era normal que se le olvidara y más aún que pudiera perderse en aquella amplia ciudad, todo había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo ahí. Por lo cual decidió tratar de encontrar el centro pokémon primero, al menos ahí le podrían dar indicaciones de cómo llegar al gimnasio. Aunque igual podría intentar preguntarle a Misty, descartó esta opción de inmediato al verla asombrada por los grandes cambios en Celeste, así que igual sería nuevo para ella toda aquella aventura.

Al bajar la velocidad para circular por las calles de Celeste, trató de divisar la localización del centro pokémon, pero al hacerlo, notó cerca de ahí a una persona que él conocía muy bien. Se sorprendió tanto al verla que casi pierde el control de la Vespa al detenerse frente a ella. Pero ella no se sentía del todo contenta como él, casi la atropellaba.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿A caso eres un bruto? - vociferó ella antes de poder reconocerlo.

- Ey, ey, tranquilizate. Que bien que te encuentro - respondió Ash, ignorando sus reclamos para bajar de su vehículo y pararse frente a ella emocionado.

- E-Espera... ¡¿Ash?! P-P-Pero... ¿Qué haces aquí? - contestó nerviosa y en pánico luego de darse cuenta quien era.

- Vine por ti - dijo con un tono serio, pero sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro -. Te necesito.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Misty malinterpretara lo que quería referirse, la hizo sonrojar. Ella no esperaba que la carta de Ash significara que él se le iba a confesar a ella. Si lo hubiera sabido, no intentaría hacerse una ilusión infantil con aquel pequeño él. Y ahora no sabía que responderle, sentía que si lo aceptaba ahora, estaría engañando a su él del pasado, no es que le gustara más, era la misma persona. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Por lo cual estaba temblando en su lugar.

- Oye, ¿qué pasa? ¿Quien es ella? - preguntó la pequeña Misty con un tono curioso mientras se bajaba de la Vespa, acompañada de Pikachu.

- Ham... Este... - él no sabía cómo reaccionar. No sabía de qué manera lo tomarían ambas.

- ¿Ash?... ¿Quien es ella? - ésta vez fue el turno de la Misty de su tiempo, y parecía no comprender qué pasaba.

- M-Misty...

- ¿Si?

Las dos chicas respondieron al mismo tiempo, luego de que notaron esto, se voltearon a ver, ignorando por completo a Ash quien parecía sudar frío. Misty no se había dado cuenta de quien era, pero cuando se quitó su cascó su versión de 4 años, no pudo retroceder del pánico al reconocerse parada ahí. Ash había estado con ella también de 4 años, y otra cosa. No sabía qué le había hecho a ella cuando no estaba presente.

- Ash... ¿Me puedes explicar qué esta pasando? - preguntó ella ahora molesta.

- Espera, Misty, no te enojes conmigo. Es que me encontré a tu tú pasado cuando venía a tu gimnasio y... No sabía cómo hacer que volviera a su tiempo, pensé que sabrías algo como eso.

Ella podía comprender eso, él era tan inocente y amable cómo para asegurarse del bien de los demás. Pero eso no le quitaba la sensación de que él pudo haberle hecho otras cosas que a lo mejor había olvidado de pequeña.

- Ash Ketchum. Dime. ¿Eso es todo lo que hiciste? - preguntó ella molesta acercándose acusadoramente a él.

Al momento en que ella vociferó, una pequeña figura se paró frente a Ash en su defensa, haciéndola retroceder con una pequeña patada a su tobillo.

- Oye, déjalo en paz. Él no ha hecho nada malo - le espetó su versión de 4 años mientras fruncía el ceño.

Misty no podía creer lo que veía, recibió un golpe de ella misma. Aparte, no sabía qué la hacía su versión pequeña defender a Ash, bueno, tenía una idea pero esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

- Oye tu, no me importa si...

- Misty, ya llegué. Perdona la demora, es que aún me cuesta atarme los zapatos - le detuvo otra voz haciéndola paralizarse por completo.

Ella había olvidado por completo a la versión de 3 años de Ash, y al sentir su mano tocar la de él y siendo apretada suavemente. Al sentir la mirada acusadora de Ash, sabía que estaba siendo un poco hipócrita con él y ya no le veía tan culpable.

- Misty... ¿Tienes algo que decirme? - preguntó Ash con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa juguetona mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Pues... Digamos que te encontré en el camino - rió ella nerviosamente, no iba a confesarle que casi termina muerto a manos de su equipo.

- Misty, ¿vamos por mi premio?

Aquella pregunta delató en algo a Misty, quien se petrificó por completo y con una mirada juguetona de Ash, sentía que no tenía salida.

- Oye Misty, a mi nunca me has prometido un premio. ¿Qué es lo que le prometiste?

- Pues yo, este...

Mientras que ellos estaban a punto de iniciar una de sus famosas discusiones de dos horas o más cómo era costumbre en ellos, la pequeña Misty notó al pequeño Ash aún tomado de la mano de Misty. Sintió algo de curiosidad al verlo, pero al ver que ellos los ignoraban por completo, se sintió aburrida, por lo cual se acercó a él y decidieron jugar un rato.

Después de media hora discutiendo, lograron llamar la atención de la enfermera Joy, al pelear frente a su centro pokémon, quien les detuvo en seco con un tirón de orejas a ambos al mismo tiempo.

- Ustedes dos tortolitos. ¿Pueden dejar de discutir? Están frente un centro pokémon, deben guardar silencio - les ordenó haciendo que ellos se sintieran culpables.

- L-L-Lo sentimos - respondieron al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué discutían?

Antes de que pudieran responderle, notaron que no estaban sus versiones pequeñas a sus lados. Seguro los habían espantado con sus peleas y la sensación de que estuvieran en peligro les hacía sentir un miedo terrible y unas ganas de culpar al otro por su falta de atención.

- ¡¿Perdiste a los niños?! - se preguntaron al mismo tiempo con ira.

- ¿Niños? ¿No son muy jovenes para ser padres? - les cuestionó la enfermera Joy con sorpresa, no sabía que fueran casados esos dos.

- ¡Que no somos tortolos! - gritaron con rabia y con el rostro ruborizado.

Luego de darse cuenta de su respuesta sincronizada, se dieron cuenta que eso les había pasado antes y al mirarse el uno al otro, no podían evitar reír como locos pues hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentían tan unidos como antes. Extrañaban aquella sensación de complicidad y de recordar aquellos viejos tiempos. Pero por el lado de la enfermera Joy, no pudo evitar pensar mal de ellos. Imaginaba que habían enloquecido y al desviar su mirada al jardín frente al centro pokémon, imaginó que hablaban de aquellos niños.

- Oigan. ¿Son ellos los niños que buscan? - concluyó luego al apuntar con su dedo la dirección de aquel par.

Ambos giraron su vista y no pudieron contener la sensación de sorpresa al mirar como ellos dos jugaban entre si como si fueran los amigos más cercanos en el mundo, una sensación de ternura al verlos tan alegres el uno con el otro les invadió el cuerpo y una pequeña lágrima corría por la mejilla de Misty, no solo había conocido primero a Ash de todas las chicas con las que él ha salido, si no que su versión de 4 años también lo conoció primero, lo cual la hizo sentir contenta. Al darse cuenta de ello, fueron a recogerlos y a contar su historia que les había pasado frente a la enfermera Joy y a la vez, actualizando al otro sobre lo que habían pasado, mientras almorzaban algo en el restaurante para entrenadores dentro del lugar. Ante la confesión de aquellos viajes en el tiempo, la enfermera Joy se dio cuenta que todo eso ocurrió en el mismo momento que un viejo inventor entró a su centro pokémon para hacer unas pruebas. No esperaba que funcionara, pero no entendía por qué aparecieron sus versiones pequeñas en diferentes lugares. Al contarles esto, pidieron que le llamara a aquel inventor de inmediato.

No tardó mucho en llegar con la máquina que había inventado y un par de inventos nuevos para la enfermera Joy que trajo él consigo. Ambos le vieron raro, se veía como un científico loco con aquellos cabellos rebeldes blancos y bata de laboratorio desgarrada, pero al menos él podría responder sus preguntas.

- Bien - inició aquel viejo inventor con su explicación -. Las anomalías que han encontrado de viajes en el tiempo, encontrando a sus versiones del pasado en diferentes lugares son solamente un error en mis cálculos - confesó él luego de recibir aquellas miradas acusadoras -. Verán chicos... Cuando instalé mi maquina aquí, quería impresionar a la enfermera Joy sobre la atención de pokémon que estuvieran en otro lugar y no hubiera el tiempo suficiente para traerlos al centro pokémon y atenderlos. Por lo cual el sistema de transporte llevaba un ser vivo de un lado a otro del tiempo que se haya puesto aquí, al tiempo actual. Pero como no soy un experto en geografía, creo que tomé las las coordenadas de atracción y deposito de sus versiones del pasado hasta los lugares en que las encontraron. Y la máquina no se configuró bien en el tiempo. Acabo de ajustarla cuando recibí su llamada.

- Eso está muy bien - dijo Ash, mientras cargaba a Misty pequeña en sus brazos -. ¿Pero cómo los regresaremos a su tiempo?

- Bien, tengo un ancla de tiempo conmigo.

- ¿Un ancla? - cuestionó Misty a aquel anciano.

- Si, me permitirá viajar en el tiempo sosteniendo mi presencia en este tiempo, para cuando regrese al pasado con ellos dos, los pueda dejar en sus respectivos hogares y yo vuelva a este tiempo al apagarlo.

- ¿Y qué hay de su memoria? - preguntó de nuevo Misty.

- Cierto, ¿qué pasará con su memoria?, porque ninguno de los dos recordamos algo como esto.

- Bueno, para esa situación traje mi desneurolizador, quitará sus recuerdos del tiempo en que estuvieron con ustedes.

Misty se sentía triste de que Ash la olvidara, en ambas situaciones, pero no tenía de otra. Sabía que eso pasaría en algún momento, le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con Ash, aunque tuviera el actual a su lado. Ash notó aquella expresión en su rostro y simplemente tomó su hombro para hacerla sentir tranquila.

- Misty... No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien - respondió el pequeño Ash quien la abrazaba sin borrar aquella dulce sonrisa -. Te prometo que te encontraré nuevamente y volveremos a ser amigos.

No sabía él cuanta verdad tenía, pues había cumplido su promesa. Claro que de una manera poco encantadora.

- Está bien... No sabes lo feliz que me hace sentir esas palabras - respondió ella con un pequeño llanto, estaba contenta de escucharlo.

- Y yo tampoco planeo olvidarte - dijo la versión pasada de ella a Ash, mientras le apuntaba con su dedo a la nariz -. También planeo encontrarte.

- Espero que así sea - bromeó él mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

Ambas parejas se estaban preparando para aquella despedida final. El viejo inventor abrió un portal frente a ellos y tomó las manos de las versiones pasadas de ambos. Se giró para despedirse y sin darse cuenta, la pequeña Misty se había liberado de su mano para abrazar al pequeño Ash.

- Por cierto, Ashton. También te prometo que cuando crezca, serás mi esposo. Ya lo verás.

Antes de que pudiera responderle a ella, el portal se cerró dejando a ambos perplejos y sonrojados. Ninguno podía iniciar conversación alguna luego de ello, y más que nada sus rostros estaban sonrojados como para mirarse a la cara. Ambos se volvieron al restaurante y se sentaron uno frente al otro.

- Así que... ¿Ashton?

- Oye, no bromees por favor.

- Está bien. Ash... ¿Q-Qué piensas de eso?

- N-No sé. La verdad... Me tomó por sorpre...

Cuando iba a terminar de decir eso, recordó otra sorpresa más para Misty. Su rostro se volvió como un tomate de nuevo. Su plan de llegar a visitarla de sorpresa para regalarle un pokémon de Kalos parecía poco comparado con la sorpresa que vivieron ese día, miró para otro lado y con un movimiento rápido, mostró la pokeball que llevaba consigo.

- Misty... Sé que es tarde, pero quiero regalarte esto - respondió él sonrojado y sin verla a la cara aún.

- ¿Ash?

- Sé que te gustan mucho... Quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero tuvimos ambos una enorme sorpresa este día - bromeó intentando que ella no le viera un rato.

Ella liberó al pokémon que contenía dentro la pokeball y se encontró con un pequeño Froakie quien jugueteaba en la mesa dando brincos de un lado a otro de la felicidad.

- G-Gracias Ash.

De nuevo volvieron a aquel incómodo silencio, hasta que fue cortado por la presencia de la enfermera Joy.

- Hola chicos.

- H-Hola enfermera Joy - respondieron los dos nerviosos y con un brinco en sus asientos.

- Vaya, parece que están animados.

- N-No es...

- Por cierto, quería regalarles esto.

Ambos no pudieron articular palabra alguna al mirar el papel que ella puso frente a ellos dos sobre la mesa. Era una foto que ella tomó antes de que viajaran sus versiones pequeñas en el tiempo. Era una linda fotografía de grupo con ellos cuatro en el centro, sin duda alguna el hobbie de la enfermera Joy de Celeste era la fotografía oculta pues ninguno notó que se las hubiera tomado.

- Pueden quedarse tanto como quieran, aunque ya voy por cerrar el lugar - bromeó ella mientras se retiraba del restaurante del lugar.

Ash y Misty no sabían qué decir, se miraron por unos segundos y Ash fue el primero en iniciar la conversación.

- Este... Misty... No sé si tu quieras, pero... Al ver lo que pasó hoy, me preguntaba si tu... ¿Te gustaría intentarlo?... Digo... Tu me lo prometiste.

- No seas impetuoso, Ash Ketchum, no juegues con tu suerte - bromeó ella al comprender lo que él se refería, eso la hacía sentir contenta.

Los dos se miraron sonrientes y salieron del centro pokémon, tomados de la mano, dirigiéndose al restaurante que ella planeaba ir con su versión pequeña para su cita, al menos iba a tener una cita y sin sentirse culpable.

* * *

><p>Años después, en el gimnasio Celeste, se encontraba un tipo de 25 años y de cabellos oscuros organizando la oficina del lugar, hasta que sin querer, tiró un libro. Al recogerlo, lo abrió en una página en específico, donde se encontraba una fotografía de él cuando era joven.<p>

- Hola cariño. ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó su pareja de 26 años, con cabellos pelinaranja, mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

- Hola Misty, solo miraba esta foto.

- Oh, cuando nos conocimos por primera vez.

- Creo que sería la primera vez en ese tiempo - rió él al comprender lo que ella se refería.

- Oye, guárdala de nuevo Ash. Si no nuestros niños se preguntarán quienes son ellos - bromeó su esposa mientras se despedía con un beso en la mejilla.

- Tienes razón. Y luego explicarles sería un total enredo.

Al decir aquellas palabras, miró a su esposa desaparecer por la oficina y darle un último vistazo a la foto de ellos dos jóvenes, junto a ellos dos más jóvenes. Dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa de su rostro antes de guardarlo de nuevo el libro en lo alto de su librero y decidió por salirse de ahí en busca de su esposa. Sin duda que le cumplió su promesa de casarse con él después de la segunda cita como novios oficiales.

* * *

><p><strong>Red20: <strong>Jejejeje, espero que te haya gustado y les haya agradado este tipo de historia, me base en un manga de pokémon que hacía similitudes con el anime, aunque este era en un cap de los chicos Eevee y el hermano menor que no quería evolucionarlo. Aparte de la película de Mi encuentro conmigo. En fin, espero que les gustara la historia, jajaja. Nos vemos.


End file.
